Candabrine Bu
Candabrine Bu was a Human female senator who represented the planet Lansono in the Senate of the Old Galactic Republic during the Separatist Crisis. A militarist, she supported the Military Creation Act, which aimed to create an army to assist the beleaguered Republic. When Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine postponed the Senate vote on the Act following an assassination attempt on Senator Padmé Amidala of Naboo, Bu publicly criticized the Chancellor for using the situation to thwart the passage of the Act. Biography A Human female, Candabrine Bu served as the senator of Lansono, a planet located in the Core Worlds, representing the world in the Senate of the Old Galactic Republic in 22 BBY. At the time, in the midst of the Separatist Crisis, the Senate was debating the Military Creation Act, a piece of legislation that, if passed, would authorize the creation of the Grand Army of the Republic. As a pro-military senator, she was among the supporters of the Act. During the Great ReSynchronization—the date upon which the Military Creation Act was to be brought before the Senate for a vote—Bu and other proponents of the bill were prepared to cast their ballots when word reached the Senate of an assassination attempt on Senator Padmé Amidala of Naboo, a vehement opponent of the Act. Amidala was believed to have perished in the attack, and to allow for a period of mourning for the senator's passing, Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine delayed the vote on the Act until the following day. Amidala was very much alive, however; though her sudden appearance before her peers in the midst of the Chancellor's makeshift eulogy served to dispel any rumors of her death, it did nothing to alter Palpatine's decision to postpone the vote. This move angered a number of pro-military senators, Bu included. Following the conclusion of the session, the Lansono senator spoke to HoloNet News, conveying the militarists' frustration over the day's events and accusing the Chancellor of exploiting the assassination attempt on Amidala to derail the Act. Ultimately, the Senate never voted on the Act, but Bu and the other pro-military senators got what they wanted—when word reached the Republic that the Separatist Alliance was preparing for war, the Senate granted Palpatine emergency powers, which he used to create a Grand Army of the Republic to counter the Separatist threat. In 19 BBY, the final year of the Clone Wars that spread across the galaxy, Senator Bu joined the Delegation of 2000 when she and a number of delegates were concerned about the Chancellor's continued usage of emergency powers. Hoping that Palpatine would give up the emergency powers he had assumed since the end of the Separatist Crisis, Bu feared for the future of democracy in the Republic. After the formation of the First Galactic Empire, Senator Bu and a number of delegates were arrested and executed by the new Imperial Intelligence for treason against the Empire. Personality and traits A militarist, Senator Bu sought to authorize the reestablishment of the Republic Military at the height of the Separatist Crisis. When Supreme Chancellor Palpatine postponed the vote on the Military Creation Act following the believed death of Senator Amidala, a leading member of the opposition to the Act, Bu took to the HoloNet to accuse the Chancellor of trying to undermine the militarists and sabotage the Act. Sources *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Members of the Delegation of 2000 Category:Residents of Lansano Category:Senators of the Old Galactic Republic